


First for Both

by TopazVulpix



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Established Relationship, Hurt, I'm Sorry, M/M, fair game, no beta we die like men, some Comfort maybe?, they both die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazVulpix/pseuds/TopazVulpix
Summary: The final siege on Salem's fortress is an all-hands-on-deck situation. Luckily, two experienced huntsmen are up to the challenge...for a time. There's only so much pushing a body can do before it breaks, but for Qrow and Clover, there is solace in the end. Not in Gods or Relics or Maidens, but in each other.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	First for Both

They both knew what was coming for them. It was only a matter of who would be first. 

Qrow fought not to stumble as he cleaved through another massive body that dissolved to ash around his blade. He pressed a hand to his left shoulder for a moment, feeling the red bandanna tied there that had been stained darker and was drying into a stiff copper mess. Has it really been that long since Clover had bound it over his wound? Qrow looked over to the man in question.

Clover’s body still held that stubborn military posture, but Qrow of all people could see the exhaustion creeping through. In the way he held Kingfisher in a white-knuckled grip, terrified that if he let go it would mean his end. In the way his perfectly styled hair had fallen forward and become stuck to his forehead, the man himself too tired to push it back anymore. In the way he responded to the new orders given over the coms - by one Jimmy Ironwood who sounded about as bad as they felt - with a firm but formless grunt.

“Cloves, you know we can take a moment before-” Yang’s voice cut through the coms, calling for backup. Hazel had caught up with them, obviously still barreling through defenses like a Megoliath on steroids and followed by an army of freshly spawned Grimm. Clover met Qrow’s gaze. With a flash of silver wire and a burst of feathers, they were in pursuit.

Both of them held onto each other for balance as they landed, not needing to check a scroll to know their dangerously low auras had lost a few more points while navigating through the crumbling towers of Salem’s palace.

They never left each other’s eyesight as they pushed through a fresh horde, never paused as red and teal shatters spelled both their doom - the sound lost in ceilings and crumbling pillars - and Qrow never would have guessed that they both would have been first to go.

He honestly couldn’t tell if it was good luck or bad. Both of them were put out of commission at once, so one didn’t have to press on without the other. But, that meant to premiere huntsman would be gone from the field.

“I’ll mark that down as a win in my book. Lots of times I didn’t think I’d make it to all this,” Qrow said, watching as the battlefield below lit up in a flash of silver. Those kids, they never ceased to surprise him with their tenacity.

“Lucky for me that you did make it this far,” Clover responded, weight leaving his side for a moment as he leaned forward in a bout of coughs. Both of them knew the amount of blood he’d been coughing up was far from safe, but Qrow had lost the ability to even limp three Grimm ago. Still, slumped against the base of a pillar, familiar warmth resting at his side, Qrow Branwen was surprisingly content with his end.

“Yeah,” he muttered, using the last of his strength to lace their fingers together, “lucky you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I've had a prompt like this sitting in my head for a while, and "falling" by GxmerGurl (go read it if you liked this) just pushed the go button in my brain. Feel free to hit me up on my tumblr @thetopazvulpix (I'm around I just don't post a lot) and leave me some happier prompts or leave some suggestions in the comments. I'm always grateful for feedback!  
> (And I'm sorry again ya'll)


End file.
